


The Other Peter

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan was never able to deny anything that Wendy asked of him. Even if she wanted something as absurd as a kitten! <br/>(DarlingPan, got to love 'em! Collection of one-shots based after Wendy came to Neverland before the cage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a little, very random DarlingPan thing that I wrote a while back. It is also posted on ff.net.   
> If there is interest, I will post the other one shots associated with this idea.  
> Please enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy sat on the simple chair in her room, situated high above the trees. She had turned it to face the window so that she could look out upon the forest. Her simple white dress fluttered in the soft breeze floating through the room. Her expression was aloof as if her mind was not present in her body. However, she imperceptibly straightened in her seat when she felt the presence of someone else entering the chamber.

"Pan," Wendy stated quietly, knowing that he was the only one who ever visited her. She did not turn around to see him.

"Pleasure to see you, my dear Wendy." He responded mockingly as he approached her seated figure. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to noticeably stiffen. Nevertheless, she did not pull away from him.

"Why are you here?" She asked curtly, already wishing he would just leave her be.

"I've brought you some food, seeing as you haven't eaten in the longest time." He tilted her head to the side so that she could see the plate of steaming food placed in the center of her bed. This time, she did move away from his touch by abruptly rising from her chair. She paced to her window and rested her palms against its frame.

She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. "Pan, may I ask you for something?" She questioned politely, internally berating herself for being too civil to her kidnapper.

"Anything," He responded in an equally well-mannered tone as he walked towards her. She turned quickly to face him, needing to gauge his response.

"I want a cat." She inwardly smiled at his ever-so-slight, surprised reaction. His eyes widened almost undetectably and the corner of his lips quirked upwards. To anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed anything but, Wendy had known him for far too long and was able to recognize even the smallest changes in his mood. He had probably expected her to ask if she could leave Neverland as she had repeatedly queried in the past but, she knew better now. He would never let her leave. That didn't mean that she would stop trying but, she also knew to pick her battles and today was not to be one.

"A cat?" He asked incredulously as he stepped into Wendy's personal space.

"Well, I would actually prefer a kitten." She responded swiftly. Pan looked over her shoulder, pretending to be deep in thought.

"And if I bring you this…kitten," he said softly, bringing his hand to rest lightly on her cheek. She looked uncomfortable but, stood her ground. "What would I get in return?" Wendy bit her bottom lip unconsciously, a nervous habit Pan had picked up on.

"What would you desire?" She answered quietly, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

"Hmmmm," He hummed to himself as his thumb began to slowly trace circles upon her cheek. "I have two stipulations." Pan stated after a moment of thought.

"And they are?"

"One, you must begin eating regularly." He declared firmly. "And two, you will call me Peter again, like you used to."

"Those days are long behind us," Wendy said rapidly, backing away from his touch. "That name no longer exists to me."

"If you will not agree to my terms then you shall not get the kitten that you wish for. It is as simple as that, good night." He concluded with a curt nod as he started to walk out of her room.

"No, Peter! Wait just a moment," She exclaimed loudly as she rushed to him. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand to stop him from exiting. With a satisfied smirk, he turned to face her, grasping her other hand in his as well.

"Does this mean you concede to my demands?"

"Yes…Peter." She whispered, hating the emotions just saying his name brought forth.

"Very well, darling." He drawled, pulling her against him. Pan smirked wider at her little gasp of surprise. He hadn't been this forthcoming with his affections in ages. "I shall get you a kitten." He whispered into her ear, infinitely pleased with himself when he felt her shudder in his grasp.

And then he was gone, vanishing from her room and leaving a very confused Wendy behind. After eating the food that was left for her, she returned to her chair by the window and sat there unmoving for what felt like forever as her mind whirled.

She must've fallen asleep for a loud meowing sound caused her eyes to snap open and her head to turn towards the entrance to her room. She jumped from her chair and stared.

Pan was standing there holding a squirming grey kitten in his grasp. He glared at it and it seemed as if the young feline was glaring back. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it all; the great and powerful Peter Pan was giving his best death stare to a kitten! Pan's attention snapped to Wendy and it almost seemed like he was holding back a genuine smile.

"It has been too long since your laughter has graced Neverland, my dear Wendy." He said as he walked towards her, the wriggling kitten trying very hard to get out of his grasp. Wendy didn't respond, instead she just held her hands out for the pet. Pan dropped the kitten into her open arms and was clearly satisfied to be rid of the creature.

The little ball of fur curled against Wendy and purred contentedly, completely opposite of its behavior towards Pan. She smiled delightedly and ran her hand through the kitten's soft fur.

"What shall you call it?" Pan asked. Wendy lifted it up to peer into its face. After a moment of deliberation, a look that was purely mischievous appeared on her features. It was a look that Pan hadn't seen in ages.

"It seems only right that I should name it Peter, since the other Peter brought him to me." She responded slyly, placing a light kiss on kitten Peter's head. Without even looking at Pan, she could feel his eyes narrowing at her.

"I am to be 'the other Peter' now?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Indeed! And my new Peter shall be the Peter that is most dear in my heart. Isn't that right sweetie?" Wendy cooed at her kitten as she sat him down on her bed.

"I think we both know which Peter is truly in your heart," Pan said darkly, suddenly standing by her side. He stepped closer to her, knowing that his presence intimidated her.

"Goodnight, sweetie." He continued sardonically. Pan quickly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. With one last mocking smile, he vanished.

Wendy stood there in an almost catatonic state, her hand involuntarily touching the spot where his lips had been. She was brought out of her trance by her kitten's playful meowing as he rolled around on her bed.

"At least you aren't as confusing as the other Peter," She whispered to her new pet.

Later that night, Wendy went to sleep with her kitten curled up on her stomach. Silent as a shadow, Pan stood inside her doorway, jealousy burning inside him. He was jealous that the stupid kitten got all of Wendy's affections and devotion. And just to spite him, she had named the horrible creature after himself. He knew that its existence would bring him nothing but pain.

Wendy had known that the name, and the kitten, would anger Pan. So, a few weeks later (or less, time was a very fickle thing in Neverland), when the kitten vanished and was never seen from again, she was saddened but, not surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts, dear reader! :)


End file.
